Painted Faces
by Hiway202
Summary: Sam has been facing abuse at home, but when it lands her in the hospital, will she be able to tell everybody what's going on so it can stop. Or will she just keep quiet and not tell a soul?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Manson stared at the poster through the store window. It was a scetch of a man.

"Nothing can be loved or hated until it is first understood" was writen below the picture with the name Leonardo DaVinci. If only her parents would follow that DaVinci's advice.

"Sam?" Sam shook her head and turned around.

It was Danny.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied. She wasn't okay. She came to town to get away from her parents, she didn't come to have fun. But Danny didn't need to know that.

"I was going to go meet Tucker at the movie theatre. Do you want to come?" Danny asked her.

"Sure."

"Great!"

The truth is Sam didn't want to see a movie. She just didn't want to go home, and this was a great way to get around that. And, she would spend time with Danny and Tucker too. It was great.

After the movie, she went to the Nasty Burger and got dinner with Danny and Tucker. It was fun.

But then came the dreaded part.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Sam?"

"No thanks, I got it," Sam said, and started down the road that headed off to her house. She didn't want Danny to see her home life. He didn't deserve that.

"You're late," Jeremy, Sam's father, said when Sam entered the house.

"I know, I'm sor-"

"Shut up!" He slapped her across the mouth. Sam winced. Her mother, Pamela, walked into the room.

"Samantha, where the hell have you been?" Her teeth were gritted. Sam just ignored them and walked up to her room.

Or so she tried.

The next thing Sam knew, she was on the ground a fist ready to be knocked into her stomach. A tear rolled down Sam's face. Sudenly, she couldn't breath.

Then there were flashing lights, and she was lying in a bed surounded by white.

* * *

"Hello, Samantha," the nurse said. Sam groaned.

"Hi," she mummbled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so good."

"I can imagine. You're friend, I believe his name was Danny said you were passed out when he came to check on you." _Danny, came to check on me? Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"Oh."

"Can you tell me why you were passed out, Sam?"

"I fell."

"I don't think so. Your injuries are way to servere. As if you've been beaten like, everyday."

"Shut up!"

"Sam, I just want you to tell me what happened."

"I said, shut up!"

"Sam-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay, II'll give you some time to calm down, Sam, but keep in mind you can't go home until you tell us what happened." And with that the nurse leaves the room.

_That actually sounds nice. I can't see my parents untill I tell them what happened. Maybe I'll never tell them what happened. This could be really nice._

"Sam, you have a visitor!"

_I have a visitor? Who the fuck is visiting me? Who know's I'm hear?_

Danny.

* * *

**If you're not following me on Tumblr you should follow me. I'm Hiway202. I might follow back.**

**Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ba-ack. *hides under bed from disapproving fans* I'm sorry! I've only been gone for... eight months. Oh. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asks Sam once he's alone with her. She sighs.

"Yes, Danny, I'm fine," She tells him and he scraches the back of his neck.

"You know Sam, I don't think you are."

"Shut up!"

"Sam, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Your parents may have hurt you but-"

"My parents? You think my fucking parents did this? Newsflash, Danny Fenton, people can fall down the stairs. It happens all the time!"

"Sam-"

"Danny!" Warning in her voice.

"Sam-"

"Daniel, go!"

"But-"

"Go!" Danny leaves. Sam lies in the hospital bed thinking about the visit that she just had. She thinks about how this will be all over school by tomorrow. The nurse brings her her next meal. Lunch. She doesn't eat any of it. She doesn't eat any dinner either.

"Samantha, you have to eat," the nurse tells her, "or else we might be forsed to tube feed you."

She grumbles and the nurse walks away, clearly not caring about Sam at all, just doing her job.

She isn't supposed to get out of bed unless she has to go to the bathroom, but Sam has an idea. With Danny visiting her, her parents, and the stupid nurse she's just under so much stress right now. So entering her private bathroom and closing the door, she opens the shower kit the hospital gave her. She grabs the razor.

And breaks it apart.

And holds it to her wrist.

* * *

**Ermergerd. What's gonna happen? Review!**


End file.
